Perfect
by Navy-Girl-12
Summary: Sara reflects on a specific moment when she believed it was over between her and Grissom. Naturally GSR. I apologize for not using a beta. And yes, I will be adding another story based off this.


A/N- No beta, sorry! I didn't have the time. This is the first story I'm posting on here under my new account. And you know, keep in mind I don't own CSI, or it's characters so don't sue blah blah blah.

And a geekbaby is still on my wish list ;]

**Perfect**

_October 16__th__ 2008._

_"It's me or the job. You need to choose." Sara stood in the doorway of Grissom'shome office. She didn't take off her shoes or jacket since she came back from her "case" with Brass that involved the Adler's. _

_Grissom sighed and pinched the spot on his nose where his glasses had been setting moments earlier. He shook his head._

_"What do you want me to say Sara?" He asked, almost pleading. _

_"Say? Gil, I want you to act. For once in your stubborn life I want you to act on your feelings. I want to know if you love me more than the lab or if I've wasted my time staying as long as I have."_

_To say Sara was aggrevated by their discussion in his office earlier would be a severe understatement. It was her breaking point. That morning was the highlight of her day. She was where she thought she belonged. In their bed, in his arms. Other than how depressed they both felt, it was perfect. But this was no longer her home. This was her hell. It was Vegas. No one could live a normal life here. _

_"Sara...I'm sorry. I can't just leave..."_

_"The lab." She finished for him. "Your precious lab." _

_Then his phone rang. Big shock as to who it was. After thirty seconds and a few 'uh-huhs' and a 'I'll be there' he flipped it shut again. He look up at her from his chair, the torture of the situation apperant on his face._

_"Go." She said, a silent tear running down her cheek. "They need you." _

_He stood slowly before moving to stand in front of her. "I do love you." He said wiping the tear away before kissing her forehead. "I don't want you to leave. We still need to talk."_

_She nodded. She had watched him walk out the door before going to the bedroom. She gathered her things, throwing them into her bags. Taking one last look around, she had since taken off the jacket and folded it over her arm, before leaving the room, the town house, forever. The tears were gone, this is what she needed to do and she knew it. She knew it would hurt him when he came home, but it was better for them both. She would __**not **__turn into her mother. _

August 12th 2009.

Standing in the nursery doorway, Sara smiled. She did indeed reflect on what had happened nearly a year ago. It was something she did in a way regret, but if it never happened, Grissomwould have never found her. They would never have had their four wonderful months in the jungle. They never would have moved all their things (and Hank) from the Vegas to this quiet house in so-cal. They never would have had their son, what they both agreed was the most important person in their lives opposite each other.

Sara had traded it all, and she could never be happier. Fate brought the one person who was always on her mind to that particular jungle. That was when she knew her video hit it's mark. Grissom had told her he didn't want to lose her. That that video was his downfall. He knew she was serious.

Sara's smile widened as she heard the front door shut, followed by steps on the stairs. First came Hank, who refused to even acknowledge Sara before trotting over to the crib. Then came the arms around her waist and the familiar kiss on the cheek.

"Well Mrs. Grissom, looks like you have officially been replaced." Grissom said as the big boxer took his place beside the crib and plopped down.

"Well, I did have a good run." she said, followed by a soft cry from the baby in the crib.

"Uh oh." Grissom said, following Sara to the edge of the crib. She lifted the infant from his bed and gently placed him in her arms.

Grissom glanced up to the framed baby picture, the caption _Chance Warrick Grissom- July 26__th__ 2009 _scrolled underneath.

"Think we got this right?" Sara asked as Chance drifted back to sleep.

"No." he said. It was his time to smile. "I think we got this perfect."


End file.
